Not Always So Easy
by pixiedust7891
Summary: Lily falls for James at first sight. Too bad James is a player and switches girlfriend every week. After chasing him for 6 years, Lily finally gives up. Soon, she starts dating other guys. But what's this? James is stalking Lily? Is it too late win Lily's


Chapter 1

Owl Post

"Ahhhhh!" With a sudden jolt, Lily jumped out of bed and scrambled downstairs to see where the screaming came from. There in the kitchen, Petunia was seen frantically trying to whack an owl with the morning paper, while also trying to hide behind it. Lily found this sight quite funny and stood by the doorway to see what Petunia would do next.

"You freak! Come here and help meeeeee!" screamed Petunia and the owl now started pecking on her. But suddenly the owl caught sight of Lily and quickly flew to her. When the owl flew next to her, she saw that there was a letter attached to the its leg. From the movements the owl was doing, Lily understood that it wanted her to take the letter. She quickly untied it as the owl flew back out the window.

Just then, a bewildered Mrs. Evans came into the kitchen. "What's wrong girls? I heard screaming going on." By then Lily had finished reading the letter and was pushing it into her mother's hands. Mrs. Evans saw the stunned expression on her daughter's face and felt confused. But when she had finished reading the letter, she had an equal shocked expression on her face.

At that moment, a sweating Mr. Evans came through the door from his morning jog. "What's wrong?" asked Mr. Evans with an amused expression while watching his wife and daughter. The only answer he got was having a letter pushed into his hands. When he finished reading, he looked up. "You mean my baby girl is a witch? How cool is that?"

By that time Mrs. Evans had recovered from the shock. "Richard! How can you say that? This is absolutely unacceptable! I will NOT have a witch in the family. What will the neighbors say?" said Mrs. Evans, who had totally forgotten that her daughter was in the same room. Tears welled in Lily's eyes as she quickly blinked them back. Just then, Mrs. Evans turned around and saw her daughter. "Sweetie, you know mommy didn't mean..." Lily ran out the room before her mom could finish her sentence. Mr. Evans glared at his wife with the this-is-not-done-we-will-talk-later look, and quickly ran after Lily.

Come on baby, don't cry." Comforted Mr. Evans. "You know mommy didn't mean what she just said. She was just shocked to find out that you're a witch." Silence greeted him. "How about this, you can go shopping this afternoon and buy whatever you want." Suggest Mr. Evans with a smile, knowing this was something Lily would never pass up on.

"Family background: The Evans family was very rich since Richard Evans owned a company. Lily was Mr. Evans favorite, so she was constantly spoiled by him. But while Lily was their dad's favorite, Petunia was their mom's favorite."

This brought a smile from Lily. "Ok, can I bring Bella with me?"

"Sure, whatever makes my baby girl happy." Chuckled Mr. Evans, happy to see his baby girl smiling again. "By the way, congratulations on becoming a witch. The letter said that you needed school supplies. When should we go buy them?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I think we should go buy them 2 weeks before school start." Replied Lily. "Meanwhile, I'll try to figure out where."

"Alright sweetie, whatever you say."

**At the mail**

"You mean to tell me that your mom actually said that to you!" exclaimed Bella (aka Arabella. She has been Lily's best friend since they met up at summer camp when they were 9. Bella is also a witch but Lily doesn't knew that yet.) "I mean, I know she favors Petunia, but hell, she doesn't have to be that mean to you!"

"Calm down Bell (another nickname for Arabella). I at least got a shopping trip from this." replied Lily with a shrug. "Besides, I don't really care what she thinks about me anymore."

"Ha! You could've gotten a shopping trip with the snap of your finger." said Bella with a smirk.

"Okay, okay. I could have. But it's still nice to go out." said Lily grinning at her best friend.

"By the way, do you know what school you'll be going to?" asked Bella

"I think it's called Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"WHAT?"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"It's just, I'll be going there too!"

"No seriously, what's wrong"

"I am serious. I'm a witch too. Actually, my whole family are witches and wizards. I just couldn't tell you before since you were a muggle. But now that you're a witch, it's okay."

"OH MY GOD! You mean we'll be going to the same school? That's so cool.!"

For the rest of the day, the two girls wandered around in the mall. Both of them wondering the same thing: "What great things will happen this year."


End file.
